The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a front lid with an actuator for raising the rear edge of the front lid.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
To reduce the risk of injury to pedestrians in a collision with a motor vehicle, front lids have been developed, which can be actively raised following the detection of an impact, so that a part of the impact energy can be absorbed through deformation of the front lid. Such active lids are generally moved vertically upward and in addition rearward. By raising the front lid, a deformation space is formed between the cover and the engine compartment. The raised position of the front lid is also known as pedestrian safety position; where appropriate, a so-called type damage position may also be provided where the front lid can additionally be moved to a position that is raised even further and offset even more toward the rear. A motor vehicle equipped with such adjusting device has a sensor that is capable to detect an imminent or currently occurring impact with a pedestrian or another road user. Following the detection, the rear edge of the front lid is raised by the actuator in the aforedescribed manner.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved adjusting device for a front lid of a vehicle that provides enhanced locking capabilities.